Battle at Edur Naroch
The Battle at Edur Naroch was a skirmish whose events shaped the history of Alagaësia. Setting Edur Naroch was an Elven watchtower built to stand guard over Silverwood Forest. Three elven rangers were stationed there. Located in the north of the Spine, it was remote and very few visited there. It was also the perfect place for an ambush. Pre-Battle The Forsworn members Formora and Kialandí, having joined Galbatorix in his drive for power, visited the tower and slew the elven guards there. Placing enchantments upon it, the spells were designed to slow the bodies and minds of whomever was ensnared. Then they sought to bring Oromis and Glaedr there in hopes of forcing the elder Riders' aid in breaking into Ilirea unnoticed and capturing the Eldunarí in the city. Returning from the Spine to Ilirea, they hid their malice and succeeded in convincing Oromis and Gleadr to seek information on Galbatorix and to clarify the confusion that had gripped Alagaësia. They left Ilirea shortly afterwards and travelled north to the Spine in search of information. After a day and a half of travel, the group arrived at the tower. Battle Upon landing, Oromis and Gleadr were caught. Formora and Kialandí cast dozens of spells around the two, to bind them in place and prepare to interrogate them. But upon releasing Oromis and Glaedr from the spell that slowed their responses, the pair attacked the Forsworn with their minds. For hours the two sides fought. Formora and Kialandí were younger and less experienced but were bolstered by the Eldunarí of Agaravel, taken from a slain Rider. Unable to win outright and weary of falling into defeat due to fatigue, Oromis attempted to use magic to free himself and Glaedr from the Forsworn's enchantments that kept them bound in place. Waiting until Glaedr distracted the Forsworn by attacking them physically, seeking to hurt them, Oromis cast a spell that shifted their position in an attempt to break the bonds holding him and Glaedr. Formora and Kialandí, in response to Oromis' use of magic without winning the wizards' duel, cast their own spells in panic. Formora cast a killing spell, which was blocked by wards. Kialandí's counterspell, however, was more ingenius. It was to prevent the target from using magic. But its effect was lessened since it was cast even while Oromis cast his own spells. On the third try, Oromis succeeded by shifting himself and Glaedr enough so that their bonds were shattered. But he fell victim to the first of the crippling seizures that plagued him for the rest of his life. To keep the Forsworn from taking advantage, Glaedr fought hard for the next five minutes. His desperation gave him a dangerous edge so that when Kialandí came close, Glaedr picked him up and hurled him at his own purple dragon. When Glaedr heard Oromis' cry to flee, he picked up his Rider with his right forepaw and made their way back to Ilirea. While Kialandi and his Dragon couldn't pursue, Formora and her brown Dragon did. Less than a mile away from the watchtower, Formora and her dragon caught up with Glaedr and Oromis. Formora tried to slash at Glaedr's leg holding Oromis, either seeking to kill Oromis or drop him, Either way, Glaedr twisted and evaded, though his left foreleg was cut off. With the loss of the extra weight, the Glaedr managed to outdistance Formora and her Dragon. Oromis managed to staunch the wound but no more as a result of Kialandí's spell. Thus they survived the battle and manage to escape, though they were defeated and driven from the field. Result The Eldunarí in Ilirea, as well as all those in Alagaësia, were sent to Vroengard for safekeeping. However, the Riders had insufficient forces to hold the city from a Forsworn assault. Oromis and Glaedr fled the city along with Brom and Saphira I the very night of the assault, escaping mere hours before the attack occurred. Formora and Kialandí informed Galbatorix of the battle and as a result the Forsworn launched a full-scale assault on Ilirea before it could be sufficiently reinforced. But they were unable to gain the Eldunarí they sought. Category:Battles Category:Conflicts fr:Bataille à Edur Naroch